Monster
by SonicCrazyGal
Summary: When I was first created I was told I was a monster... so that is what I must be... ONESHOT


AN: So my sister is actually the one that wrote this and I think she did a great job. (I have successfully pulled her into the flock!)

Darkness encompasses me. All I see is the inky sludge ooze around my inner core, my inner being. All is black and there is nothing else to see. Suddenly as I look above me, I can see the darkness melt away revealing the blurred images of a shape, a body I believe. Human, the word sounds in my head as the blurred edges of the man become sharper and more defined. I see his face clearly now, a middle-aged man with hungry eyes. Hungry? Is that the right word? No passionate, greedy… covetous. Yes, he sees me with such desire that I wonder what I am. Am I a great creature, a powerful being… a god? Yet as the surroundings around the man turn into from an abstract blur to a room of distinct proportions and objects such as a giant whirling machine, I see the light in the man's eyes fade from ecstasy at my creation to… horror? No, the man is not horrified with me. The man is disgusted with me. I see it now in his expression, the face contorted into a sneer, his eyes now repulsed by the sight of me.

"Another failure," the man says. Failure? I am a failure? "You don't even resemble the Bendy I want." Bendy? Is my name Bendy? "You're more like a tall, lanky ink demon than anything else." Is he saying that I am a demon? The man begins to spit out cruel words that hurt my inner being, yet I am incapable of showing my pain as he says words such as "inferior," "pathetic," "vile," "worthless," and "an abomination." I can not say anything in return, but the scars of the words run deep within me. I suppose this man is correct, after all, I believe this man is the one who created me. I see now that what he truly is saying is that I am evil for all those words are associated with a being that is undesirable and can only wreak havoc. This is me. I am a… monster.

Eventually, I learn the man's name is Joey Drew. He is not a kind man. The other humans despise him and avoid him as much as possible, but Master Drew does not mind. The other humans eventually leave until it is just me and Master Drew and a collapsing building, but not for long. My master finds ways of luring those he once called "his employees" back one at a time where he has me grab them and force them into a pentagram, which he has drawn on the floor. My master has me leave the room at that point which I am happy to do. The room scares me, and I do not like dragging the frightened humans there, but my master wishes me to do so and besides… I am a monster aren't I. When the other humans are in the scary room, I cower in a corner, my hands covering my lopsided, pointy ears, but that does not stop the screams. I still hear them loud and clear. The horror, the agony. I shake and tremble but do nothing. What can I do? Some of the humans have a semblance of a figure and being. I know them all now. There is Alice, whom I despise. She looks at me in the same disgusted and contemptuous way my Master does. I cannot recall her human name, I only remember that she was the only human I did not have to drag to the scary room. I try to destroy her, but she hides from me where I cannot follow so now, I try to avoid thinking about her as much as possible. There are other humans too. There is an inky creature… Sammy I believe is his name… who is always groveling in fear before me, a man… I cannot recall his name now for he is too beastly and without any sense… but he does have a projector on his head. I cannot recall the names of the other former humans who are now creatures just like me. Many spend their time crying in pain because of the horrible realm in which we are confined.

My master comes now. I quickly straighten my tall, skeletal, inky black figure. Perhaps now Master Drew will look at me as he first did. I have done all that he has asked of me haven't I? Am I now ready and deserving of his love and his affection? As he draws closer, I see the contempt and indifference on his expression, nothing has changed. Perhaps there is another human he wants me to take.

"Well my sad would-be-Bendy, you have done a good job at keeping this place in order. I see no one has killed each other which includes you. Impressive. I'll admit I expected less from a failed creature like you. Now, Bendy, there is a very special person coming to visit our studio today. When he comes, I want you to take him to the room as quickly as possible and get the machine started once I begin the ritual. I believe I have perfected the machine with all those soulless drones I've been working on. Heaven knows I've made enough Borises to fill this studio to the brim. I think this ink creature, infused with a soul, will be my finest creation. Now go to the front and get ready."

I bow and quickly move to the front of the studio, waiting in anticipation for the next human to arrive. Hours pass, finally a creak can be heard from footsteps moving outside. A knock, I patiently wait. The human cautiously opens the door and steps in. I see a middle-aged man, around the master's age, and I see that he stands straightly and confidently. He looks around the studio curiously, I see that he has kind eyes and a warm expression… several of the other humans bore the same resemblance. I wonder why this one is different.

"Joey," the man calls uncertainly as he looks around at the rundown studio and the abandoned workbenches.

"Ah Henry," my master calls from… the room, "come on in, it's been a while since we've last spoken."

"Yes, it has Joey… um… so how is business going?" Henry said as he glanced once more at the room's furniture in disarray. The man, Henry, most likely knew that my Master Drew was not having very good business.

"Well you know, success comes and goes. That's just life. Why don't you come on in here?"

Henry slowly began to move through the clutter towards the room. It's my turn now. I rush from behind the man and grab him around the torso and drag him into the scary room. The man gives a muffled cry which I silence by squeezing his ribs. I place him in the center of the pentagram, Master has already lit the candles and is standing in front with robes covering his body. I leave the two of them as quickly as possible and slam the door behind me. I hate this part. I shake as the chants of my master disappear as the man screams in agony. I must move to turn the machine on, I remember. I do so quickly before hiding once more in a small closet.

It seems to be an eternity before the screams and loud noises subside. All is quiet now. I have enough courage to emerge from the safety of my small broom closet haven. My master is now standing before another ink creature which I cannot quite make out. I silently make my way towards my Master and the new creature. What will this new human be like? A nuisance? Another despised enemy? As I approach, I see that the huddled figure on the ground has horns… just like me. As I look more closely at the small creature, I realize that it is exactly like the animated character I sometimes see running along the walls when the Master plays the projector. The creature is small and… adorable. A perfect ink creature… unlike me.

"Perfect," my Master breathes to himself, "Henry you are perfect." The creature, Henry or is it Bendy now, looks down at his body, grabs his enormous head and looks around in fear like all the other humans did before him.

"What did you do to me!?" Henry cries out angrily to my master, "turn me back this instant!"

"Oh, I don't think so Henry. Remember all those years ago when you and I came up with the idea of the ink demon? It was brilliant and we both decided to work on the project together. You and I were the best of friends then. We did everything together. I was even the best man at your wedding with Linda. Then you go and abandon us don't you Henry."

"That's not what happened!"

"That's exactly what happened Henry," my Master yells in rage, "You went ahead and signed a contract with Walt Disney instead. How do you think I felt each time I saw that stupid little mouse gain popularity that I know you helped draw? You abandoned our original dream, Henry. You became successful while our own original cartoons and films suffered. I tried everything, Henry! I even made a theme park with Bendy as the star which failed because Bendy never gained popularity. You shouldn't have abandoned us, Henry, you should have been with me as you always were beforehand, as I always was for you!"

"That's not what happened Joey and you know it! Our friendship and our business had been suffering for years before I left. You became obsessed with making the cartoons more "real" in order to draw in more customers. You became a recluse and all you could ever think about was money, sales and how popular Bendy was becoming. I tried to push you out of your shell Joey! I tried to get you to become more involved with the other employees and to actually get a life. I tried to push you to become better than you were!"

"Well you should have pushed harder," Master said in return. My Master's voice, was there just a tiny hint of regret and sadness in it? No, impossible! My master had never shown any remorse before, why would he now? My master regained his composure and declared "Henry, for your abandonment of myself and our very dream I designed a punishment for you. Throughout all eternity this creature here," he said gesturing towards me "I guess you can call it Bendy or a monster, whichever you prefer, will be your tormentor in this studio. You will be trapped here for eternity and you will never be allowed to escape no matter how hard you try." With a wave of his hand, Master Drew began to utter strange, guttural sounds which I could not understand. A wind began to pick up in the studio. Suddenly all objects in the room began crashing into each other in the chaos. Master continued to chant wretched and unearthly words, he cut his hand with a dagger, the blood blew into the whirlwind. Master took the cartoonish hand of Henry/Bendy and cut his hand as well, the blood began to mix within the wind. Finally, my master took my hand and cut it, the inky goo came out and mixed into the blood. Suddenly darkness began to emanate from where the mixture of blood was until it encompassed us completely.

Suddenly all was silent. I was again in inky darkness and could hear nothing. Suddenly I heard a door open and close accompanied by the words "All right Joey, I'm here. Let's see if we can find what it is you wanted me to see."

Thus the cycle of hell begins.


End file.
